Skywalker Family Therapy
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A little bit crackish, but in the good way. All the Skywalkers (Rey included) end up in a room working out their 'issues'. And Anakin is not amused by Ben.


AN: Look, I'm going to say this right off the bat so you can leave if you want to. I haven't seen episode II or III since I was a kid. I barely remember them at all. With that being said I've seen I, IV, V, VI, and VII all within 56 hours so I know those quite well. Anakin might be out of character. Hell, they might all be out of character. I've never written them before. Also, Rey is in this because you can't convince me she's not a Skywalker. (And if they come up with some different 'plot twist' family origin for her I'm going to be mad.) Anyway, enough of that. You've been warned, now I just want to get this little slightly crack idea out of my head

* * *

The Force runs strong with Skywalkers, it always was. Its power was enough to father Anakin and it did not diminish with each passing generation. But there are two sides of the force, and neither was truly stronger than the other. With each Skywalker pulled towards the light another fell to the darkness.

Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Ben Skywalker-whatever his name should be, was the last straw. He was proof that the Skywalkers had, in short, issues. The Force was tired of those issues destroying planets, and subsequently decided to do something about it.

And so the Force brought all the Skywalkers together. Living or dead it did not matter with the Force, and so it was. One minute they all went about their respective lives (or deaths) and the next they were strapped to chairs. The message was clear for these who were most in tune with the Force 'you'll be released when you're no longer a threat to each other.'

Perhaps that was why Leia was unstrapped immediately. She held no ill towards any of them. Not her brother or Rey. Nor even her father who'd tortured her, or son who'd killed the love of her life.

Besides she had no weapon. Her blasters were gone and despite being as strong with the Force as the others she was less trained than Ray. She had never wanted the power of a Jedi, and did not regret that.

Rey spoke first, "I don't understand. I… I was just standing on top of the Jedi temple handing Luke his lightsaber and…" She looked around to see the seething and newly scared face of Kylo next to a man who she had no clue who he was. (He was kind of cute though, with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes.)

Kylo didn't seem amused by the situation. He was cursing and shaking, trying to break the bonds applied by the Force itself (as if that was possible). "I will destroy you!"

"You will hush," Anakin gave the boy the sternest look, and Kylo shut right up. As he did, Anakin found his bonds released, and stood. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced," he said to Leia walking over to her. "I am your father."

"And I forgive you," Leia replied the same time Ray yelled out, "But you're dead."

"Yes, I am," Anakin replied sitting back down to assess the situation. Luke remained silent, contemplative. Ray just seemed confused. Kylo was still slightly murderous. Leia was smiling, but warily, fully aware of the fact that the whole situation was messed up, but glad to see her family whole for the first time. "And you," he said turning to Kylo. "Need to stop trying to imitate me. You missed the whole point of my character arc. I chose the light side in the end. I chose family."

Kylo opened his mouth, and then closed it in a firm pout. Everyone ignored him.

Leia's eyes lingered on her son for a moment, but she finally turned to her brother. "Do you feel like explaining to Ray why she's included in this Skywalker family meeting, or should I?"

"I am your father," Luke admitted with none of the fanfare that had gone with Anakin's admission years ago. "When Ben destroyed my new Jedi force your mother, Mara, got you off world. You were so young you never knew me as more than 'father', and most of that you would have forgotten anyways. Your mother left you on Jakku and drew Ben to her. He killed her."

A part of Rey was overcome in fury, but then she saw that look in Anakin and her father's eyes. Anger, revenge, those were the dark side. Giving in to them and hating Kylo, her cousin, would only make her become him.

Rey's bonds were released, and she stood shocked. It had been so easy to let go of her pain, her anger. She still did not like Kylo and she felt he deserved the scar on his face. But she wasn't going to fight him. There had been enough fighting in their family. Actually, all the history Rey knew were her family's squabbles causing chaos and death. She did not want to add more to that cycle.

"The women of this family have always been stronger than its men," Anakin noted, smiling between Rey and Leia. It suddenly crossed Rey's mind that she looked about the same age as her grandfather, Darth Vader, and she had to sit back down. It had been a weird week. "You saw the light in me Luke, and you see the light in Ben. Forget your anger before it destroys you. Ray needs a Jedi master, not a Sith one."

Luke looked wholly calm to Rey. Yet, if he had actually let go of his anger, his pain, he would have been released from his bindings. There had to still be a part of Luke that wanted to kill Ben for destroying his wife. He kept his rage so well hidden, but Ray could feel the dark side in Luke. He wasn't so wholly light as the stories would like one to believe. No, he controlled the dark in him, but he didn't abolish it completely.

"I am responsible for Mara's death, not you Ben," Luke sighed, and everyone realized he was free of his bonds. Perhaps he'd always been. He'd always blamed himself, not Kylo. "And you are barely dark enough to be considered wayward, even after killing your father."

Kylo growled, "I will receive the power of the dark side! I am a Sith apprentice."

"You are a child taking a temper tantrum," Anakin replied with a chuckle. "I should know; I did the same. And in my raging I destroyed everyone I loved. Don't you see, there is no power in the dark side, not really. Because everyone who fights for the dark side dies, just as everyone who fights for the light side dies. True power comes from serenity of self, and that cannot be obtained without love. My greatest act, the one that made me the 'chosen one' was destroying the Emperor, and I did it out of love. That is where the true power is. The dark side is lies and death, not peace, not power, not happiness. You keep asking me for help, I hear you even in death, this is me helping you. Stop your crap, grow up, and stop trying to be evil. It's far less work to be good."

"It's too late for me," Kylo swore, his eyes looking away from his mother. "I killed my own father. There is no coming back from that."

Leia came and crouched down next to her son. "Han knew what he was doing. He was trying to bring you home. Let go of your pride, listen to your grandfather, and fulfill your father's dying wish. That is all that needs to be done."

Kylo turned away, but his bonds were broken. He didn't need to say anything for them to know he'd stopped fighting what his heart was saying and returned to the light.

All of a sudden the Skywalkers reverted to their original positions. They had worked out their issues apparently, and now the galaxy was safe.

At least until Ray or Ben decided that kids sounded like a good idea.


End file.
